


Sfide e scelte

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lime, Love Triangles, Mick Angel is wonderful, Post-Break Up, Romance, Ryo Saeba is an idiot, Very sad Kaori, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: La canzone che aveva scelto per buttarla giù dal letto eraIt's my life di Bon Jovi, e con quella musica carica chiunque sarebbe resuscitato.Certo, la prima frase della canzone non la aiutava molto.This ain't a song for the broken-hearted...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo, Mick Angel/Kaori Makimura/Ryo Saeba (TRIANGLE), Mick Angel/Nogami Saeko





	1. 1. Broken-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti ^^ ecco la mia nuova fanfiction che spero apprezzerete, ma se vorrete mi farete sapere :)
> 
> La storia è ambientata dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Umi, ma ci saranno delle modifiche che scoprirete strada facendo – prima fra tutte, Mick non sta con Kazue...e quindi tornerà in ballo il triangolo Ryo-Kaori-Mick che a me piace molto e penso meritasse di essere esplorato di più XD Anche l’ambientazione è diversa, la vicenda è stata spostata per ragioni di logica in tempi più moderni rispetto a quelli del manga originale (visto l’uso dei cellulari, almeno inizio anni 2000)...ecco il motivo della nota 'What if'. Non anticipo altro, grazie a chi vorrà seguire.
> 
> Aspetto le vostre opinioni, buona lettura :)

Il senso di stanchezza che la opprimeva non era dovuto al fatto che fosse sveglia ed erano solo le sette e mezza del mattino, quindi non si trattava di essere rintronata a causa del sonno; anche perché la canzone che aveva scelto per buttarla giù dal letto era _It's my life di Bon Jovi_ , e con quella musica carica chiunque sarebbe resuscitato.  
Certo, la prima frase della canzone non la aiutava molto.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted..._

Chissà perché ce l'aveva ancora come sveglia, allora.  
Ma tanto subito dopo schiaffava la mano sul telefono per interromperla e svolgeva la solita routine mattutina.  
Bagno, caffé, vestiti.  
Ma avvertiva sempre la sensazione di nausea che la invogliava a ritornare a letto, perdersi sotto il piumone e dormire, non per qualche ora ma per almeno un paio di mesi.

Sospirando, lesse il messaggio appena arrivato da parte di Eriko, non sorrise nonostante apprezzasse la premura di quel 'Ehi, tesoro, come va?' e non rispose perché tanto Eriko lo sapeva già.  
Si sentiva uno schifo, stava male.  
Ingoiò a vuoto tentando di ignorare il sapore amaro della propria saliva e uscì, delusa che nemmeno il cielo volesse regalarle la minima soddisfazione visto che non c'era il sole.

"Io non ce la faccio più a vederla così"  
Miki guardò Mick e si stupì di trovarselo vicino improvvisamente davanti al bancone, presa com’era a fissare il mesto viso di Kaori non si era neanche accorta che fosse entrato – e senza nemmeno tentare voli da maniaco – , soprattutto per la frase scelta come esordio di una conversazione.  
"Insomma, sembra un cadavere. In una giornata brutta come queste, di solito ci pensava lei a illuminare tutto con il suo sorriso. È abulica, sembra uno zombie"  
Miki si sorprese ulteriormente. "Com'è che ci tieni tanto al sorriso di Kaori?"  
Mick fece una smorfia. "Una ragazza così giovane non può avere la vitalità di un novantenne in punto di morte. Non è giusto e non è normale. Ci soffre ancora così tanto?"

"Sono passate solo due settimane" precisò Miki guardando con aria sconsolata Eriko, la quale era ormai diventata assidua cliente del Cat’s Eye da quando Kaori aveva iniziato a lavorare con lei; le due donne erano sedute ad un tavolino e la stilista si sforzava invano di far ridere l’altra.  
Vide poi Eriko che si irrigidiva e lanciava un'occhiata di astio nei confronti di Ryo Saeba che in quel momento faceva il suo ingresso nel caffè passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

"Kaori ci teneva..." mormorò mordendosi il labbro inferiore, seguendo con lo sguardo Ryo che senza dire una parola si accomodò a un tavolino abbastanza distante.  
"Sì ma bisogna fare qualcosa. Farla svagare, farle capire che la vita va avanti, che è giovane e non può entrare in depressione per uno stronzo! Sbaglio, forse?"  
"E cosa hai intenzione di fare? Portarla con te a fare baldoria nei tuoi locali preferiti? Kaori non è tipo da frequentare certi posti"  
"Bene. No alla baldoria, sì al taglio di vene. Ma dai, Miki!"  
Miki non fece in tempo a ribattere perché arrivò Eriko, sospirando con l'aria di chi aveva fallito per l'ennesima volta.  
"Niente. Non c'è niente da fare. Non parla, non ride, avrei un dialogo più soddisfacente con le mie scarpe"

Mick scosse il capo, corrucciato, guardando di nuovo il bel viso di Kaori, ora praticamente isolata dal resto del mondo mentre fissava la sua tazza tenendo la testa bassa, smarrita in chissà quali fitte riflessioni.  
"Io lo ammazzo, quel pezzo di merda" ringhiò Eriko tornando a gettare fulmini verso Ryo che ugualmente beveva il suo caffè dopo che gli era stato servito da Kasumi, e fu sorprendente non notare alcuna mossa inappropriata nei confronti della cameriera.

Miki si limitò a sospirare comprendendo ma non condividendo del tutto l'odio di Eriko nei confronti di Ryo. Era tanto giustificabile quanto inutile.  
Ciò che era accaduto tra Ryo e Kaori riguardava solo loro due e nessuno aveva il diritto di giudicare o sentenziare, a Miki semplicemente dispiaceva in modo enorme vedere Kaori così giù di corda. Non c'era verso di sollevarla, finora era parso impossibile.

Eriko era estremamente risentita, aveva sviluppato un senso di forte protezione nei confronti di Kaori come se fosse sua sorella e naturalmente era portata a odiare chiunque la facesse soffrire.  
Eriko probabilmente era furiosa con Ryo proprio perché in realtà non l'aveva mai detestato, anzi, se inizialmente lo aveva considerato un buono a nulla, aveva scoperto con i suoi occhi che uomo speciale fosse dietro l’apparenza e aveva fatto il tifo per lui e Kaori con molta passione.

Ma da quando era avvenuta l'Apocalisse, non lo poteva soffrire e gli avrebbe volentieri scaricato addosso una mitraglietta, se avesse potuto.  
Per rispetto di Kaori, però, non lo insultava mai davanti a lei. Sperava, come gli altri del resto, che Kaori si riprendesse e che tornasse presto a essere la meravigliosa donna solare che tutti amavano.

Kaori ignorò il tremore che la scosse internamente quando Ryo, con aria assolutamente tranquilla, le passò accanto per raggiungere il bancone e pagare la sua consumazione e uscire, silenzioso com’era entrato. Trattenne a stento le lacrime.  
Solo poche settimane prima Ryo avrebbe dovuto essere minacciato di morte istantanea per dividersi da lei e ora entrambi sembravano giocare a chi si ignorava di più.

Sia lei che Ryo continuavano a frequentare il Cat’s Eye, come se nessuno dei due avesse voluto stravolgere le proprie abitudini, ma se Kaori aveva sperato di vederlo smuoversi, ne era rimasta solo immensamente delusa. Ryo aveva sempre un’aria annoiata, scocciata, non faceva alcun commento, arrivava a bere il caffè e se ne andava praticamente subito. Si domandava anzi perché andasse ancora in quel locale, di sicuro doveva conoscerne altri, con cameriere ben più svestite e accomodanti...non voleva affatto soffermarsi su come trascorresse il resto delle sue giornate.

Kaori si alzò e fece per andarsene, rigida come un palo della luce. Fu fermata momentaneamente dalla voce di Falcon.  
"Kaori, stai bene?"  
"No" disse, e il suo tono immensamente triste riuscì a smuovere qualcosa nel gigante che da tempo era molto affezionato alla ragazza. "Ma non preoccuparti, me la caverò"  
Poi si voltò e lasciò solo un Falcon pensieroso, mentre Eriko si affrettava a raggiungerla, sotto gli sguardi preoccupati di Miki e Mick.

La mattina dopo, si svolse una scena pressoché identica. Miki, Eriko e Mick osservarono Kaori come fosse l'esemplare di qualche rara specie animale in via d'estinzione. C'era un silenzio tombale e inquietante.  
Arrivò Ryo, bevve il suo caffè, se ne andò senza proferire sillaba, e subito dopo i tre andarono a raggrupparsi intorno alla povera Kaori che si muoveva come una bambola meccanica, con lo sguardo vitreo.  
"E-ehi? Va un po’ meglio oggi?" fece Eriko. Kaori scrollò le spalle e non rispose.

I tre amici si scambiarono rapide occhiate cariche di preoccupazione prima che Mick, recuperando il suo famoso entusiasmo, posasse la mano sulla spalla della ragazza esclamando:  
"Che fai stasera, Kaori? Cosa ne dici se passo a prenderti e ci beviamo qualcosa da qualche parte?"  
Kaori ebbe giusto un lampo di stupore.  
"Eh...no, grazie. Non è il caso..."  
"Ti stai esercitando per diventare monaca di clausura?" e per quella battuta Mick fu trafitto da un'occhiataccia di Miki.  
"Ti ringrazio per la proposta, Mick, ma...davvero, è meglio di no"

Si alzò apprestandosi a uscire.  
"Non posso neanche passare stasera alla boutique per accompagnarti a casa?" aggiunse Mick.  
"Grazie ma ho la macchina" abbozzò un sorriso facendo ciondolare la chiave. "Ci vediamo domani"  
Quando uscì, Mick tirò un calcio a uno sgabello.  
"FANCULO. Possibile che per quello stronzo debba ridursi a uno straccio per la polvere??"  
Miki ed Eriko emisero un altro sospiro, ovviamente dispiaciute.  
Invece Mick si sentiva rodere dall'ira.


	2. 2. Demanding challenges

^ Flash Back ^

Si era appena concluso un incarico abbastanza complicato. Kaori aveva fatto da esca facendosi rapire al posto della loro cliente; il salvataggio era stato più difficile del previsto, il delinquente aveva eliminato le cimici presenti sui vestiti di Kaori e la giovane donna si era ritrovata a stare una settimana in una lugubre cella con a malapena qualche tozzo di pane e un po’ d’acqua per sopravvivere.

Quando finalmente era stata trovata era in condizioni critiche, il pazzo che avrebbe voluto tenere prigioniera per sempre la cliente perché se ne era ossessionato morbosamente non si era tirato indietro dall’assestare qualche colpo violento a Kaori, la quale aveva riportato diversi lividi e tagli. Nulla di troppo grave, ma sufficiente perché Ryo non ci pensasse due volte a freddare il criminale senza dargli il tempo di parlare.

Kaori era appena uscita dalla clinica del Doc per una visita di routine, per fortuna era stato confermato che era tutto a posto.  
Quando tornarono a casa, Kaori allargò le braccia per buttarsi fra quelle di Ryo.  
A prima vista, l’uomo le sembrò un po' stanco ma era troppo contenta di essere finalmente sola con lui e lo strinse appoggiando la guancia sul suo torace.

Ryo non ricambiò subito l'abbraccio. Solo dopo qualche secondo, si limitò a posare la mano fra i suoi capelli.  
Kaori sollevò il viso dandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Ryo sospirò. A Kaori sembrò stremato, ma forse era solo la tensione accumulata negli ultimi giorni, in cui aveva temuto che sotto le ferite superficiali potesse celarsi qualche emorragia o altro.  
Desiderosa di rassicurarlo, gli sorrise ancora.  
"Che c'è?" gli chiese dolcemente, volendo che qualsiasi problema o dubbio avesse, glielo esponesse senza esitare.

Le mani di Ryo la afferrarono, senza forza ma saldamente, per le braccia e la allontanarono da sé. Credendo che volesse di nuovo attirarla per baciarla più intensamente, il cuore di Kaori prese a battere forte, ma ebbe un lieve tonfo quando lui le disse: "Devo dirti una cosa"  
"D-dimmi" lo esortò, curiosa, fiduciosa, con gli occhi che si beavano del suo volto marcato e virile, fissandolo in ogni sua sfaccettatura, trovandolo splendido.

Ryo chiuse gli occhi per riaprirli subito dopo e Kaori attese, pensando che la sua espressione fosse...strana. Sì, era strana.  
Credette di essersela immaginata, la voce di Ryo, che non sembrò nemmeno la sua quando disse: "Dobbiamo chiuderla qua"  
Col cuore in gola, Kaori si sentì già venir meno, ma resistette perché era convinta di aver capito male. Era tipico, lei fraintendeva sempre.  
Cioé, Ryo non poteva, con quelle parole, intendere proprio quello che era il suo peggiore incubo. Kaori sgranò gli occhi, confusa, ma tutto ciò che fu in grado di pronunciare fu un flebile e impalpabile: "Eh?" che lei stesso riuscì ad udire con difficoltà.

Ryo tolse le mani dalle sue spalle e la fissò severamente.  
"Ho detto che dobbiamo chiuderla qua. Basta, Kaori, tra noi è finita" proseguì e Kaori, a quel punto, si sentì giustificata dal potersi angosciare. L'ossigeno parve raggiungere il suo cervello con enorme fatica e lentezza e una morsa le torturava lo stomaco.  
"Mi...stai lasciando?" chiese, annichilita, senza riuscire a comprendere.

Perché? Che aveva fatto? Dove aveva sbagliato? In cosa lo aveva offeso?  
Non capiva, era...era stato tutto perfetto. Da qualche mese ormai era tutto perfetto, stavano vivendo la loro storia come lei aveva sempre desiderato e sembrava che anche lui fosse stato felice. Qual era il problema?  
Imponendosi di mantenere la dignità, Kaori respirò a fondo e disse, nonostante la voce arrivò poi con immenso sforzo: "Perché?"

Lo vide scrollare le spalle con espressione indifferente e avvertì chiaramente uno spillo nel cuore.  
No, anzi, era come se Ryo la stesse massacrando con un pezzo di ferro incandescente, divertendosi nell'appoggiarlo un po' ovunque sul suo corpo sofferente, straziato.

"Perché sì"  
"Come sarebbe? Perché?" ripeté convinta di poter esplodere in una crisi isterica da un momento all'altro.  
"Perché non sono innamorato di te. Sono stati momenti piacevoli, appaganti, ma nulla di più. È meglio troncare tutto. Basta, Kaori, non ti voglio sempre addosso, non voglio più avere una relazione con una sola donna, non fa per me. Non mi va di sentirmi legato così tanto. E poi te l'ho detto, non ti amo"

Con una difficoltà che nemmeno lei era in grado di concepire, Kaori soffocò il dolore velenoso che iniziava a serpeggiare dentro di sé. Ignorò il cuore che pareva essere schiacciato sotto una pressa, di quelle che nelle discariche riducono in frammenti insignificanti automobili un tempo magnifiche e lucenti, controllò la voglia che aveva di vomitare l'anima proprio lì davanti a lui e riuscì ancora a parlare: "Molte volte hai detto il contrario"

Ryo fece spallucce, di nuovo.  
"Mi spiace. In certi frangenti si è talmente presi che possono sfuggire frasi dettate dalla foga del momento...ma la verità è che non ti amo e che la questione termina qui. Punto." sentenziò, demolendola totalmente.

Kaori si sentì come un fiammifero spento e spezzato brutalmente, senza più speranza di accendersi di nuovo.  
Le girava la testa, aveva la nausea e provò il desiderio di morire, in quel preciso istante.  
Già si sentiva morta, ma proprio perché non lo era realmente, le fiamme di quel sordo dolore la bruciavano senza purtroppo ucciderla realmente, e per questo facevano più male.

Si allontanò, con piccoli passi all'indietro, fissandolo senza smettere di chiedersi chi fosse l'uomo davanti a sé e cosa ne avesse fatto di quello che più volte l’aveva amata con dolcezza e passione. Qual era il vero Ryo? Quello che le aveva sussurrato, non una ma numerose volte, che la amava, o quel blocco di ghiaccio che ora la congelava senza pietà?  
La sua testa era un vortice, un tornado di domande e ansie a cui non trovò risposte.  
Come tornare, ora, ad essere semplici partner di lavoro?

A sopportare di vedere colui che le aveva rubato il cuore e che adesso lo stava spappolando lasciandolo sul suolo per poi passarci sopra coi piedi?  
Era impossibile, non ci sarebbe riuscita. Forse, anzi sicuramente era tutt’altro che professionale da parte sua, ma non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. In quel momento Ryo aveva decretato la fine del duo City Hunter.

Uscì dalla stanza, sperando, con le lacrime che già erano giunte ad offuscarle la vista, che Ryo aprisse la porta e iniziasse a ridere dicendo che era solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, ma non accadde.  
Era mortalmente reale.  
Si mise una mano sulla bocca, singhiozzando, e corse verso il cimitero mentre fuori pioveva sempre più forte, crollando davanti alla tomba del suo amato fratello per piangere disperatamente e quasi rischiando di svenire in tutti quei singulti che non potevano trovare consolazione.

^ Fine flash back ^

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mick si tolse la camicia con rabbia, gettandola nel cesto dei panni da lavare, ed ugualmente fece coi pantaloni e i boxer.  
Entrò nella doccia con un lamento dovuto all'acqua fredda che gli scrosciò addosso, ma nonostante poi questa divenisse calda e piacevole, non riuscì a rilassarlo del tutto.  
Aveva la mente invasa dalle immagini del viso triste, abbattuto, cupo e privo di qualsiasi luce di Kaori.  
Era insopportabile vederla in quello stato, una visione troppo stridente e fastidiosa.

Mick prese a insaponarsi senza delicatezza, provando il desiderio di andare da Ryo e prenderlo a pugni, e poi da Kaori per scuoterla ordinandole di reagire.  
E poi si arrabbiò con se stesso.

-Ma che cazzo te ne frega di quei due?! Sono affari loro, tu non fai lo psicologo, fatti gli affari tuoi. Che i tuoi amici siano depressi o euforici, non è roba che ti riguardi...-  
Peccato che una vocina dentro di sé gli mormorasse con una punta di malizia, che lui non aveva mai considerato Kaori come una semplice amica.  
Si passò la spugna sulle braccia, sfregando forte. Digrignò i denti.  
Ammettilo Mick, si disse. Ora puoi tornare su questa vicenda.  
Kaori gli era sempre piaciuta. Sempre. Fin da subito, aveva pensato che quella ragazza gli fosse proprio congeniale. Che gli piacesse, e non solo fisicamente.  
Era bella, dall'aria raffinata e ingenua, in generale 'distante' rispetto a tutte le altre donne che aveva incontrato, un po' come se giungesse da un'altra realtà, e a volte aveva creduto davvero che fosse così.

Aveva tentato di sedurla per strapparla dalle braccia di Ryo, ma lei non aveva ceduto. Era rimasto terribilmente affascinato per questo. Poi era successo il disastro con Kaibara, lui era quasi morto e ci aveva messo tre mesi e mezzo a tornare a una condizione semi-normale. Quando era uscito dalla clinica del Doc, aveva scoperto che Ryo e Kaori erano diventati una coppia ufficiale. Aveva messo a tacere la delusione sapendo che non c’era mai stata competizione per lui, aveva detto lui stesso a Ryo che era ora che rendesse Kaori felice, ed era stato davvero lieto di vedere Kaori luminosa e al settimo cielo, quindi aveva accettato il ruolo di amico senza farne un dramma.

Ma ogni volta che lei si trovava nella stessa stanza, la sua presenza riusciva sempre a rischiarare la sua giornata, non doveva fare nulla di particolare per farlo stare bene. Entrare al Cat’s Eye o anche casualmente al supermercato e vedere Kaori lo faceva sentire sereno.  
Poco importava se Kaori nei suoi confronti non avesse mai dimostrato più che una semplice amicizia fatta di qualche battuta e molti sorrisi -oddio, il sorriso di Kaori-, a Mick piaceva.

-Siamo sinceri- continuò a dialogare con se stesso. -Ti sei fatto da parte costringendoti a togliertela dalla testa solo perché lei già pendeva dalle labbra di Ryo. Solo perché era evidente anche a un cieco che Kaori non avesse occhi e cuore che per lui. Ma adesso...-  
Adesso. Già, adesso?

Ryo aveva piantato Kaori, due settimane prima. E Kaori non aveva dato segno di essersi minimamente ripresa.  
Mick ripensò al suo volto depresso e gli montò la rabbia, ancora.  
-Dannazione-  
Pensò alle volte, non innumerevoli ma nemmeno così rare, in cui aveva fantasticato su Kaori, sfogando poi quel desiderio insoddisfatto da solo o su una qualsiasi delle sue amanti occasionali.  
Merda!

Stava tornando a fissarsi con Kaori. Aveva rinunciato a lei, aveva relegato tutto in un angolo lucchettato della sua mente. Ma ora sembrava che il sigillo fosse stato spezzato.  
Non era corretto approfittare di una Kaori moralmente debole, affatto.

Però non stava più con Ryo. Ryo l’aveva respinta. Ryo non aveva più alcun diritto con lei.  
Mick, pur con tracce di qualcosa che poteva sembrare senso di colpa, avvertì, senza poterlo negare a se stesso, una traccia di soddisfazione e moderata malizia.  
Kaori aveva bisogno di essere consolata, di tornare a sorridere.  
E lui amava le sfide impegnative, specie quelle che richiedevano il massimo da se stesso.


	3. 3. Torn

Spense il telefonino.  
Miki ed Eriko erano così dolci e premurose da risultare irritanti. Tanto lei non sarebbe stata meglio, né durante quella giornata né in quella successiva, per cui essere sommersa di 'Come va?' aveva come unico risultato quello di innervosirla.  
Non sarebbe passata, no. E non perché fosse un masochista, ma non poteva in alcun modo sanare quel taglio profondo dentro di sé finché lo avesse visto tutti i santi giorni.

Cominciava davvero a rimuginare sull’idea di cambiare città, e intanto continuare a fingere di non avere il cuore che sanguinava copiosamente era diventato qualcosa di estremamente difficile. Quando lavorava alla boutique di Eriko doveva sforzarsi di sorridere, una fatica immensa, sebbene chi la conosceva naturalmente si era reso conto che le cose non andavano bene per niente. Chi non se ne sarebbe accorto?

Kaori si stupiva di trattenersi dalla voglia costante che aveva di mettersi a urlare a squarciagola tutto il marcio che aveva dentro, tutte quelle tossine che la logoravano e la consumavano.  
Sei miliardi e mezzo di persone sul pianeta, e lei era un brandello, un essere apatico e sconvolto a causa di una soltanto di esse.

Voleva sparire per molto tempo pur sapendo di non poterlo fare, ma anzi di dover dimostrare a chi le stava intorno che nonostante si sentisse come un fazzoletto usato e lurido, era in grado di provare a tutti che la sua vita non sarebbe finita perché un uomo, l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato, l’aveva scaricata nella maniera più brutale a cui si potesse pensare.

Sapeva di dover reagire. Doveva! Sarebbe diventata un cadavere ambulante, di quel passo.  
Solo che tutto sembrava pesante, inutile, privo di qualsiasi significato.  
Si svegliava e non lo aveva accanto a sé per abbracciarlo, si limitava a intravederlo quando entrava al Cat’s Eye. Non si erano più rivolti la parola.

Kaori avrebbe anche voluto parlare con qualcuno. Ma con chi?

Falcon? Si era dimostrato un ottimo confidente in diverse occasioni, ma non se la sentiva. Era sposato da poco con Miki e meritava di godersi il suo matrimonio senza dover ascoltare le sue lagne.  
Saeko? Lo escludeva. Cioé, da una parte, era abbastanza estranea alla vicenda ed essendo amica di Ryo da tanto tempo avrebbe potuto spifferarle qualche particolare in più circa la decisione dello sweeper, ma Kaori aveva paura che poi Ryo si sarebbe arrabbiato. E poi, anche se apprezzava abbastanza la poliziotta, non si sentiva così in confidenza. Non voleva neanche immaginare sue eventuali occhiate di pietismo.  
Chiamare Sayuri? Avrebbe solo urlato insulti verso Ryo martellandola perché andasse negli Stati Uniti con lei.

Nemmeno Eriko e Miki, però, erano adatte. Erano troppo coinvolte e imparziali. Miki era sempre così delicata e amorevole da risultare irreale, ma finiva solo col farla piangere ancora di più, mentre Eriko aveva tracciato una croce su Ryo, e il problema era che Kaori non sopportava i suoi insulti verso Ryo.

Quella era la cosa più assurda insensata. Lei non ce la faceva a odiarlo. Non ci riusciva, era un sentimento troppo opposto a quello che in realtà provava.  
Lo amava. Lo amava ancora, ogni secondo di più, moriva e intanto viveva grazie al fatto di vederlo tutti i giorni; lo amava pazzamente, accettava il crudele rifiuto di Ryo coccolandosi nei ricordi di ciò che c'era stato fra loro, nei 'momenti fugaci e piacevoli' di cui parlava Ryo che per lei erano stati linfa vitale, acqua nel deserto, magia ed estasi pure, attimi così belli e speciali da non poterli neanche descrivere.

Per Kaori ogni carezza, ogni bacio e sorriso era un diamante, un cameo di rara se non unica perfezione, qualcosa che le aveva riempito il cuore e l'anima di gioia.  
Non c'era sguardo che Kaori non gli avesse rivolto cercando di trasmettergli anche solo con quello tutto il suo amore, non c'era istante in cui non pensasse a lui.  
Amore e odio erano facce della stessa medaglia, aveva detto qualcuno, non c'era un reale motivo perché si provassero tali sentimenti.

No, non sapeva perché lo amasse. E forse aveva ragione Ryo, legarsi così tanto non andava bene...ma finché erano stati insieme, non aveva potuto immaginare ossessione più dolce.  
Era felice, con lui, il mondo esterno e il frastuono causato dal loro ambiente pieno di pericoli e sue presunte rivali pettegole non le interessavano quando erano insieme.

Girò come una scema per tutta la sera, in macchina, come di consueto devastata da mille dubbi, incertezze, paure.  
Non sapeva nemmeno dove stesse andando, si sorprese anzi di non essersi ancora schiantata contro qualche albero vista la mancanza totale di attenzione che prestava al tragitto.  
Quando aveva immaginato, durante molte delle sue paranoie, che Ryo potesse lasciarla, aveva certo pensato che sarebbe stato brutto. Ma non aveva creduto potesse essere così tremendo.  
Si sentiva lacerata. Ustionata, e non sapeva cosa fare, se aspettare che il tempo lenisse tutto o se sbattere la testa contro una qualsiasi parete finché il dolore fisico non avesse superato quello psicologico.

Se cedere e andare davvero da Sayuri, se trasferirsi su un altro pianeta e starsene da sola...niente, non sapeva niente.  
Kaori si decise finalmente a dare un'occhiata al cartello della via di fronte a sé per capire dove diamine fosse finita e fu colpita perché capì di essere praticamente a due passi da dove abitava Mick, che viveva poco fuori città, avendo sempre detto di desiderare un posto tranquillo, senza doversi svegliare sentendo i clacson e l’odore di smog.  
Ecco.

Mick forse poteva andare bene, per sfogarsi.  
Era amico suo più o meno come Miki ed Eriko, ma si manteneva piuttosto distaccato e anche se conosceva Ryo da tanto, sembrava essersi un po’ raffreddato nei suoi confronti, Kaori pensava per solidarietà nei propri confronti.

Era uno che entrava in confidenza un po' con tutti, un tipo socievole che non si faceva complessi o problemi a chiacchierare con gli altri, ma manteneva la sua indipendenza con molta tranquillità, senza disperarsi se uno rifiutava un suo invito. Cosa che, Kaori si ricordò, lei aveva fatto alcune volte.  
Un po' le era dispiaciuto, pur certa che Mick avesse compreso la situazione senza biasimarla più di tanto. In generale, comunque, Mick era sempre stato gentile e cordiale con lei, nonostante avessero modi di fare e di pensare abbastanza differenti, d’altronde provenivano da ambienti del tutto opposti.

Se Kaori era schiva e fondamentalmente riservata, Mick era il contrario, estroverso e amante dei riflettori su di sé. Era simile a Ryo ma profondamente diverso.  
In ogni caso Kaori aveva imparato -ahimé!- che la diversità non era un ostacolo e che se si voleva, si poteva perfettamente intraprendere un rapporto.  
E forse proprio quando due persone presentavano caratteri e personalità diverse, riuscivano a trovarsi meglio poiché l'uno arrivava laddove l'altro arrancava, e le reciproche lacune potevano essere colmate a vicenda.

Kaori si disse lievemente contenta di essere arrivata a quella conclusione.  
Mick era giusto. Sì, in quel caso lo era più delle sue meravigliose e protettive Miki ed Eriko.  
Parcheggiò e scese dalla macchina, ricordandosi di essere stata a casa di Mick un paio di volte per festeggiare insieme la sua uscita dalla clinica, che lui aveva visto come una rinascita, ma anche al compleanno dell'affascinante americano, avvenuto ad agosto...ci era andata con Ryo, ovviamente, ma preferì scacciare il ricordo.

Vide subito che le luci erano tutte spente per un attimo si stupì, poi si diede della stupida.  
-Che ne sai di cosa fa nel suo tempo libero?- pensò inacidendosi con se stessa.  
Non trovò altra soluzione che sedersi sui gradini di fronte al cancellone.  
-Bene. Sono qui come una perfetta idiota e sembro anche una stalker. Mi prenderà per pazza-

Appoggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate e il mento sui dorsi delle mani.  
Aspettava Mick ma di nuovo corse con il pensiero a Ryo.  
Poche settimane prima, in una serata come quella, si sarebbe trovata fra le sue braccia, mentre impazziva per i suoi baci e il suo profumo...  
Non resistette. Scoppiò a piangere, nascondendo la faccia nelle mani tremanti.


	4. 4. Fallin' in love

Quella sera si era concesso una solitaria e tranquilla cenetta in un bel ristorantino; aveva scelto il tavolo più nascosto per evitare qualsiasi fastidio, era in Giappone da ormai otto mesi e non aveva perso tempo a spezzare i cuori di qualche donzella con cui si era divertito per una notte. Alcune di loro si invaghivano e iniziavano a perseguitarlo, fortunatamente la sua esperienza come sweeper gli permetteva quasi sempre di seminarle, talvolta però alcune erano incredibilmente furbe e riuscivano comunque a scovarlo.

Poco importava, ci era abituato, sapeva di essere uno stronzo quando si metteva a promettere mari e monti a una bella ragazza solo per infilarsela nel letto, bastava ricordarsi di non sottovalutare mai una donna arrabbiata.  
Soddisfatto comunque della cena, tornò a casa guidando con calma, cullato dalla musica soft incisa su un cd che Miki gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno.

Una volta giunto a destinazione, scese dall'auto per aprire il cancellone -non lasciava una macchina del genere fuori!- e per poco non bestemmiò notando una figura intrecciata su se stessa, seduta sui gradini in marmo chiaro davanti al cancello.  
Basito, Mick lasciò perdere il proprio spavento quando si accorse che non era una fanatica arrivata fin lì per sbraitargli addosso o peggio informarlo che era incinta, ma Kaori.

Era l'ultima persona che avrebbe potuto aspettarsi. Aveva il volto affondato fra le braccia che si stringeva con le mani appigliate ai lembi del giubbino in maniera convulsiva, e le spalle che tremavano, sobbalzando.  
La ragazza sentì il rumore dei passi e sollevò il capo, allargando gli occhi come un cerbiatto di fronte ai fari di un'automobile.  
Mick vide le sue labbra screpolate, alcuni riccioli attaccati alla fronte e tutto il suo viso chiaramente distrutto. Aveva pianto, non c'erano lacrime ma si capiva perfettamente che avesse finito da poco di versarne.

Mick sospirò, chinandosi per poterla guardare direttamente in faccia, posò una mano cauta sul suo braccio.  
"Ehi. Cosa ci fai qui?"  
Kaori si portò la mano alla bocca e iniziò a mordicchiarsi l'unghia del pollice.  
"Scusa..."  
"Per cosa?"  
"N-non...non avrei dovuto presentarmi qui..."  
Mick stava per rispondere ironicamente, ma la voce lacrimosa di Kaori lo sorprese. "Ma non sapevo dove andare...cosa fare..."  
Chinò il capo e sospirò. Poi rialzò la testa e Mick avvertì come una pugnalata, a causa dei suoi occhi nuovamente gonfi e umidi.

"Io non ce la faccio più, Mick...sto impazzendo...lo vedo ovunque vada, in qualsiasi momento...sono perseguitata dai ricordi...dovrei detestarlo con tutte le mie forze e riesco solo ad amarlo...l-lui...lui forse aveva ragione, è un'ossessione, io non...non trovo il modo di uscirne, non capisco quando smetterà di farmi male. Mi fa tanto...tanto male...mi rendo conto di sembrare fuori di testa, ma io...io non ce la faccio...cosa devo fare...cosa, io non lo so più..."

Affondò di nuovo la faccia nelle braccia, si avvolse in sé tenendosi ancora più stretta.  
Mick rimase come una statua di sale, assolutamente incredulo e impotente di fronte a tanta sincera e spiazzante disperazione.  
Lui non era mai esploso così, e non perché non avesse subito delusioni amorose, in passato, ma...non aveva mai sprecato tante lacrime per una persona, il suo dolore se l'era sempre tenuto per sé e aveva sempre lasciato che scemasse seguendo il corso della natura, che automaticamente scorreva portandosi via le scorie di qualunque cosa.

Doveva abbracciarla? Farla piangere finché la testa non le fosse esplosa? Dirle qualcosa?  
Provò l'impulso di inviare un S.O.S a Miki che sincuramente sapeva quale fosse la decisione più saggia. Ma se Kaori si trovava lì, a casa sua, significava che stava cercando lui. Né Miki, né Eriko. Lui, Mick.

Sentendo che i suoi singhiozzi diminuivano, Mick rilasciò l'ennesimo sospiro e la scosse dolcemente.  
"Kaori...ehi, Kaori, mi ascolti?"  
La ragazza mugugnò.  
"Vuoi venire dentro? Che so, ti preparo un the...una camomilla...non puoi startene qua come un animaletto ferito a piangere. Dai, su" le disse, era più un delicato ordine, in fondo, e accorgendosene fece una smorfia.

Non la voleva spaventare né farle venire l'idea che fosse indesiderata, tuttavia continuava a non sopportare che Kaori fosse diventata un cencio e si stesse auto-distruggendo.  
Sorprendentemente, Kaori non oppose resistenza ma si alzò guidata dalle sue mani sulle proprie spalle.

Mick la guardò per un istante prima di tornare in macchina e aprire il cancellone con il telecomando riposto nel cruscotto. Dopo aver parcheggiato l'auto un po' come gli capitò, le rivolse un sorriso invitandola silenziosamente ad avanzare.  
Kaori, senza dire nulla, arrivò vicino a lui. Mick mise su un'espressione un po' soddisfatta e un po' sorpresa, come se da una parte si aspettasse che Kaori declinasse di nuovo la sua proposta.  
Tirò fuori le chiavi di casa e imprecò a denti stretti perché era buio e solo dopo un paio di tentativi trovò la serratura.

Aprì la porta indicando a Kaori di entrare per prima. Lei si mosse lentamente, timorosa, Mick si premurò subito di premere qualche interruttore per illuminare la casa.  
Si tolse le scarpe e la giacca, imitato da Kaori.  
"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"  
Kaori lo guardò come se avesse parlato in arabo e annuì senza convinzione. Mick sorrise comunque e la condusse fino in cucina;

"Il caffé ti renderebbe troppo nervosa, forse anche il the...non so, cosa preferisci?"  
Kaori sfiorò lo schienale di una delle sedie ordinatamente disposte intorno al tavolo.  
"Hai...hai qualche infuso?"  
Mick alzò un sopracciglio. "Infuso?"  
"Sì...qualche tisana...conciliano il sonno" spiegò.  
"Boh, provo a controllare"  
Aprì alcune ante trafficando in mezzo a barattoli di caffé, zucchero e vitamine. Infine afferrò una scatola azzurra e ne studiò il contenuto.  
"Tisana al finocchio?! Come ci è finita qui?"  
"Ah...quella andrà bene"

Mick la guardò di nuovo scettico ma non commentò e riempì un pentolino con acqua del rubinetto, mettendolo poi sul fornello acceso.  
"T-tu non bevi niente?"  
"Ho consumato un'ottima cena e sono a posto così"  
"S-scusa, non volevo disturbarti"  
"Ma ti pare? Ormai siamo praticamente una famiglia, no?"  
"S-sì, ma piazzarmi davanti a casa tua e scoppiare in lacrime...è patetico"  
"Un pochino, in effetti" sorrise spontaneamente davanti al suo faccino e agli occhi arrossati.  
"Sai, ho pensato che tu potessi essere la persona più adatta con cui parlare. So di sembrare un’ingrata, ma Eriko e Miki non lo sono...e tu, che forse vedi la cosa dall'esterno, puoi darmi un'opinione imparziale"  
"Un'opinione?"  
"N-no, forse...non un'opinione" arrossì, cercando le parole giuste. "Avevo solo bisogno di parlare"  
"Di cosa? Di Ryo?"  
"Forse"  
"Vuoi che ti dica che è un enorme pezzo di merda egoista? Questa è la mia opinione"  
"Lo immaginavo"  
"Ma non è quello che vuoi sentire"  
"Non proprio..."

Mick sospirò, cinicamente pensò che la faccia di Kaori fosse un vero spettacolo.  
"Guarda che se ora soffri è normale. È successo a tutti. Poi passa, arriverà il momento in cui lo guarderai e ti renderai conto di non soffrire più"  
"Se...se almeno sapessi il reale motivo..."  
Mentre Mick le porgeva la tazza fumante e Kaori la prendeva avvolgendola con entrambe le mani come se potesse scaldare anche il gelo che le impetriva l'animo, la giovane donna lo guardò con gli occhi di nuovo lucidi.

"Non posso credere che abbia mentito così tante volte. C-cioè...se non ami una persona e vuoi semplicemente scoparci di tanto in tanto, non hai bisogno di lasciarti sfuggire che la ami, no? E ...e poi lui parlava di me che gli stavo addosso, ma era lui a cercarmi e a chiamarmi il più delle volte. Io non capisco, davvero...vorrei solo...insomma, me ne farei una ragione se capissi il vero perché..."  
Prese un respiro e un sorso.  
"Me l'ha detto tante volte, che mi amava, Mick...così tante volte" mormorò chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo la Sua voce come un soffio tiepido e delicato nelle orecchie. Mick la osservò attentamente, mentre portava la tazza alle labbra con grazia e non disse nulla limitandosi a contemplarla.

Poteva apparire un pensiero da sadico, ma vedere Kaori smarrita nel suo dolore era affascnante.  
La donna gli appariva bella e suggestiva nonostante l'ombra delle occhiaie e l'aspetto meno composto e curato del solito. Cercando di non badare al turbinio che tuttavia Mick avvertì dentro di sé, studiò ogni suo gesto, dal pollice che usava per sfiorare i bordi della tazza al labbro inferiore che la giovane proseguiva a tormentarsi coi denti.  
Addirittura Kaori arrivò anche a mordersi il bordo della felpa e Mick credette per un istante di avere davanti una bambina che si comportava così dopo aver combinato un piccolo danno, tipo aver abbattuto un soprammobile mentre giocava a pallone in casa nonostante fosse estremamente proibito.

In fondo, pensò, il fascino di Kaori consisteva in questo: essere la proprietaria di un corpicino da sogno proibito e mantenere un atteggiamento da principessa inviolata, in un miscuglio tale da scatenare i più impuri pensieri.  
Sporgendosi verso di lei e appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, Mick fece una specie di sorriso strano che Kaori non capì. Lei arrossì appena, aveva quasi finito la sua tisana e all'improvviso fu scossa da un piccolo, silenzioso rutto che controllò posando la mano sulla bocca.  
A quel punto Mick fu tentato dalla voglia di scoppiare a ridere.

"Ehi!" esclamò "Non c'è mica bisogno di trattenersi così!"  
Kaori non replicò.  
"Senti, vuoi rimanere qui a dormire?"  
"Cosa? Non...non voglio darti altro disturbo"  
"Ma figurati, hai bisogno di riposare. Io non ho voglia di rimettermi al volante e tu non sei in condizione di guidare"  
Kaori tacque, confusa, così Mick si sentì stranamente in dovere di rassicurarla.  
"Non è una proposta con secondi fini. Non ti sto chiedendo di dormire insieme a me, tranquilla!"

Anche perché, con malizia, Mick pensò che se Kaori fosse stata nel proprio letto, lui non si sarebbe accontentato di dormire!  
E pur consapevole, ormai, che Kaori gli piaceva, Mick non pensò come avrebbe fatto di norma con qualunque altra donna di fare di tutto per sedurla e farsela, non come gli capitava spesso con altre sue conquiste. Non subito, almeno.

Ciò non significava dunque che non gli sarebbe piaciuto portarsela a letto, semplicemente considerava Kaori diversa, oltre al fatto che lei era ancora visibilmente sconvolta dalle proprie vicende personali.  
Mick provava non solo il desiderio di averla, come aveva pensato qualche mese prima, perché si accorse di volere qualcosa di più. Voleva piacerle, voleva che anche Kaori lo desiderasse.  
Quando Mick si metteva in testa l'idea di sedurre qualcuna, quest’ultima nella maggioranza dei casi abboccava senza opporre chissà quanta resistenza e nella sua vita si era sorpreso di quante volte fosse successo soprattutto con donne già impegnate.

Ma lei, Kaori, era diversa, si ripeté sempre più convinto.  
"Ti accompagno nella stanza degli ospiti" le disse gentilmente "Generalmente io dormo nudo, posso prestarti una maglietta e dei miei boxer, se vuoi, anche se sicuramente ti staranno larghi"  
Kaori annuì, incerta, pensando poi che trascorrere la notte in un letto che non fosse il suo, sapendo di non essere del tutto sola, non era un'idea tanto malvagia.  
Lo seguì al piano di sopra, un po' stupendosi di vedere Mick così ospitale e tranquillo, quando lei stessa lo aveva visto fare il maniaco a più riprese.

Comunque sollevata di aver trovato in Mick un aiuto che non fosse la premura talvolta soffocante di Eriko e Miki, Kaori si concesse un piccolo sorriso che Mick notò.  
"Ah, ma lo vedi come sei carina quando sorridi?"  
Kaori si imbarazzò.  
"Vedrai, Kaori, il tempo guarirà tutto" le disse sistemando il cuscino sul letto a una piazza che le indicò dicendo "Ecco qua. Rilassati e dormi bene"  
Le scompigliò i capelli strizzandole l'occhio prima di uscire ed evitare di fissarla troppo per non cedere alla tentazione di baciarla e stringersela addosso.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle emettendo un sospiro che lo sorprese. Ridacchiò con una punta di disperazione.  
C'era una ragazza, in casa sua, una bellissima ragazza che in quel momento si stava spogliando a poca distanza da lui.  
Una ragazza che, anche se finora si era sempre imposto di non considerare, gli piaceva da matti e non da poco tempo.

Non trovò la forza di spalancare la porta e buttarla sul letto, sotto di sé.  
Perché? La risposta la sapeva già e gli scappò una risatina frustrata.  
-Mio adorato e idiota di un Mick. Ti stai proprio innamorando di lei. Un’altra volta-  
Per un istante rivide le lacrime lungo il viso di Kaori. Smise di ridere e si sentì ribollire di rabbia e disgusto nei confronti di Ryo.


End file.
